SoulMates
by EsperRider
Summary: Red and Sapphire are best friends since childhood. When Sapphire finds a necklace, what will happen in the future? Rated T of language and other reasons I can't think of.


**AN: Okay! This story was inspired by a picture I saw with 2 necklaces that looked like a puzzle pieces. One side said 'Soul' and the other said 'Mate'. I hope I can finish this story. I'm getting busy nowadays. The charatcers might sound OOC, because this started out as an OC story, but I changed it.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

"Jared! Look at what I found!" said a 5 years old girl name, Sapphire, as she ran up to her best friend.

"Hm? What is it?" respond the 6 years old boy, who was playing with his toy car.

"I don't know, but it has a word on it, and when you put it together, it says-- Ummm.....I don't know what this word says"

"Want to ask your mom? She can tell us!" he said while steering the toy car around and around.

"Aww! I thought you were smart!"

"Find let me see that."

"Hmmm...." thought Sapphire, looking at the necklaces putted together. "How about we just find out when we grow up?"

"Eh? But that would be a lllllooooooonnnnnggggggggg tiiiiiimmmmeee!" whined Jared.

"Pwease!" putting her puppy dog eyes.

"EH!?!?!" yelled as he turned the other direction to avoided her HUGE yet adorable eyes.

"Please?"

Unable to resist, Jared gave up and lost to the eyes. "Fine..."

"Yes! That's 1 for me and 0 for you!" shouted excitedly while she pretends to write a point for her. "Oh! and don't give it to anyone!"

"Fine.." sighed Jared.

* * *

**[9 years later]**

"Red! Where did you go?" looking around the lost forest, trying to find her lost friend. The 14 year old teenage girl ran around the forest for a few minutes, but soon gave up and fell down on the grass. "-sigh- Red! Why did you leave me in the middle of nowhere!?"

"I didn't leave you, Sapphire."

"Whaaa-!" Sapphire jumped a few feet back noticing that Red was _right_ in front of her. "Where did you come from?!"

"I was following you, remember? You said that you was going to take me to this new ice cream shop, but then I went to tie my shoes and you were gone somewhere." explaining every part of the situation.

"Why didn't you say 'Wait up!'?"

"I didn't know where you were until I heard you shouting my name from the forest."

"W-well, let me know sometimes!" Red noticing a little stutter in her sentence, gave her a smirk, which caused her to blush a bit.

"How about I lead you out of here and you lead _me_ to the ice cream shop?"

"Okay.."

After a little while through the green forest, they finally made it out.

"Finally!" smiling, Sapphire took Red's hand and ran through the town, searching for that new shop. "Come on, Red! I thought you were fast!"

"Eh? I am fast!"

"Then why are you behind me?"

Red dashed right pass her, still holding her hand and gave her a toothy grin. "Now _I'm_ ahead of you!"

"H-hey! I'm suppose to be leading you to the shop!"

"Well, pull me when we get-" stopping in mid-sentence, Red was pulled back onto the cemented sidewalk.

"We're here.." she beamed at her fallen friend knowing what he was going to say. "Let's go inside, Red. I wouldn't want you to get you ice cream dirty if you're on the ground."

He quickly got up and followed her inside. The inside smelled freshly....fruity.. and flavor aroma. The shop had ice cream portraits, magnets, etc. on the wall. The ceiling showed dangling cherries hung with a string. The tables and chairs looked like those ice cream cones, but oddly shaped. The checkered floor was glossy and clean. The wallpaper had this warm effect. There was a stereo and a lounge room... a lounge room?

"Wow.."

"Red! Over here!" Sapphire waved her hand so Red could locate her. He walked up to her and she asked what kind of ice cream he wanted.

"Uuuh... How about... 'Strawberry Swirl'" respond Red, reading off from the billboard.

"Alright. Can you find us a table while I get the ice cream?"

"Okay.."

**Sapphire's POV**

"Next!" said the cashier. I was up next.

"I would like one 'Oreo Cookie Cone' and one 'Strawberry Swirl'." I said with a pleasure tone in my voice.

Listening for my orders, the cashier typed in how much it costed. "$5.23, please."

I reached for my wallet and took out $10. The cashier gave me my change and I waited for the delectible icy glory. In a few more seconds, they gave me the ice cream.

"Thank you, come again."

"Oh I will." I walked around looking for Red, but to find him talking to a brunette girl. "Hey, Red. I got the ice cream. Who's your friend?"

"Thanks, Sapph." he said using the nickname he gave to me. "This is Blue. She's one of my middle school friend."

"Hi!" replied Blue. "Red seems to talk about you a lot. You're lucky to have him as his best friend." I notice there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Thanks. I heard about you, too." I sat down on the chair and gave Red his frozen dessert.

I listened and talked a little to what Red and Blue had to say. I licked my ice cream and chatted a bit.

"Sapphire!" That voice was... _familiar_. I turned my head to see, Ruby, my best friend since elementary. Red and Blue stopped their conversation to look at the boy rushing his way to see me.

"Ruby! What are you doing here!" I said while licking my ice cream.

He walked up to me and ask if he could sit down. I approved and he plop himself down.

"I came here to check out the new ice cream shop. I didn't know you would be here, but it could be that you wanted to try out that Oreo Cookie Cone." he answered with a smirk.

I blushed at how he knew why I came. "N-no! I came because-because.." I thought for a bit. "Because! I was looking for a bathroom a-and I just stubbled myself in here instead!" Yeah.. that's why.

"Then why are you eating an ice cream?"

I stopped myself from licking the ice cream. "Uuh. I wanted to show Red this shop?" I said with a nervous smile.

"Red?"

"Oh yeah! Red this is Ruby. Ruby this is Red."

"Hey Red. How long you knew this liar right here?"

"Hey! I'm not a liar!" I protested.

"_Sure _you aren't." he said with sarcasm.

"I knew her since childhood." answered Red.

"I see." The place fell in silent. I finished my ice cream. I licked the leftover ice cream that sticked on my fingers.

* * *

**Red's POV**

The conversation fell silent. I didn't know what to say until I saw Sapphire licking cream from her fingers. I chuckled a bit, which made everyone staring at me. "Hey, Sapph. You got ice cream on your face."

"I do?" she questioned, while trying to whipe the frozen dessert off her face. "Is it off yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, it's on the right side of your nose."

"Oh... is it off _now_?"

"That part is off, but you have some more on your face."

"Argh. Where's napkin when you need one?"

I told her that I'll get the napkin. I got up from my seat and stroll to those food utensils (AN: I didn't know what they were called. xD). I picked out some napkins and walked back to the table to find Sapphire and Blue glaring. _What's up with them?_ I dismissed the thought out of my head. "I got the napkin."

"Great!" said Sapphire.

I whiped the cream off her face. Her face felt soft. I haven't felt her face since we were little. When I was done, I threw away the napkin. Sapphire and I would do this when we have food on our faces. It's a bit weird like people said, but it's because we care for our health. Yeah I know, cheesy.

"Thanks!" she said with a grin. "Where's your ice cream?"

"I finished it while getting the napkins."

"Oh." Sapphire made a weird face and said "I gotta use the bathroom. Excuse me!" She dashed to the ladies' room.

"Yeah.. I think I need to go to the bathroom, too." spoked Blue. She got up and walked into the restroom.

It was just Ruby and I. I felt uncomfortable.

"So," voiced Ruby. "how come I never seen you around?"

"I don't know. I move around a lot."

"I see." After that one sentence, everything was quiet again.

Sapphire came out of the restroom looking anger, but a hint of sadness. "Come on, Red. Let's go."

"Huh? Now?"

"Yes." she retorted simply. Blue came out of the bathroom. Sapphire reacted and dragged me out of the shop.

"What about Ruby and Blue?" I remarked.

"RUBY! COME WITH US!" she yelleed across the shop causing most of the people to look at her. She only called Ruby.

"I'll stay here for a bit! See ya, Sapphire!"

"Looks like he isn't coming.." Sapphire stomped out of the shop while grabbing on my collar which caused my necklace to choke me. I stopped Sapphire from going any further.

"Sapph! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing.." I stared at her. Her eyes were hurt and sad. I observe her appearance. She was missing the necklace we found when we were little!

"Sapph.. Where's your half of our necklace?" Sapphire stood with wide eyes. She ran back to the direction of the new shop. I speeded towards her.

* * *

**AN: Okay. So this chapter doesn't have much details that goes with the title, but in later chapters it _might_. xD **

**I like this chapter since I took a long time typing this up. I'm going have to fix a few errors so help me if you see anything. **

**Please R&R. **

**Thank you!**

**-Rukianx3**


End file.
